User blog:DrAssassin/Gotek's Reviews
These reviews are closed for an indefinite amount of time, if you ask for me to review something, it will be a very very long time before I review it, if every. I've decided to make a blog for Fan Fiction reviews. If you want to review your fan fiction just ask me in the comments and I'll review it as soon as possible. I will also review comedy pages. '''Please '''link to what you want reviewed so I can find it easier! Rankings Z (Highest) A B C D H Comedy Rankings ROFL (Highest, probably won't be very common) LOL XD :P Ehh Ugh -_- Dragonball Next Future by Goji64 Pros Good Story Cool Characters Good pics Cons Bad Grammer Bad Spelling Bad Capitalation Overall Rank: A+ Dragonball Alternative Timeline by Soldier5679 Pros Good twist on the King Piccolo saga Cool new characters Trombone! Cons It's a used idea Some bad spelling and Grammer Spaces forgotten in some places Overall Rank: B+ Dragon Ball UD: Universal Dimension by BlazeFireXXXX Pros Awesome new forms! Good Story Cons Too much stuff before the story Overall Rank: A Origins of the Saiyans by SSJ4 Vegito Pros Triclops! It goes into background about the Original Super Saiyan. Cons None I just didn't like it ALOT. Overall Rank: A+ Future Trunks Majin Buu Arc by SSJ4 Vegito Pros Good version of the story Vegeta is a Super Saiyan 3! Cons Some bad spelling and grammer Used idea Overall Rank: B+ The Uprising by Nappa'sgoatee Pros Tarble is a main character, about time he got some credit Good cross between the Saiyan and Frieza Sagas Cons Not very detailed fights Overall Rank: Z Dragon Ball E by Tree Of Might. Pros It's about Goku Jr Makon and Bakon Makon has anger issues Cons Spaces needed after periods Overall Rank: Z Clamenta's Grueling Story by Nimbus.69 Pros Kinda like A Hero's Legacy (That's good) Clamenta is very, very, very vilent (Even at 9) Clamenta's Super Saiyan transformation Cons Some grammer and spelling mistakes Overall Rank: Z Supreme Gogeta the Perfect Hero! by Supremegogeta Pros Supreme Gogeta All the villians escape from Hell Super Saiyan Nappa, Raditz, and Turles Adult Cell Jrs Goku and Vegeta Jr Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly Fifth and Sixth Form Cooler Cons Goten and Trunks die Bad Spelling and grammer Overall thoughts It's a great story. It's awesome how all the villians come back stronger than ever and have great fights with everyone. Overall Rank: Z The story of Future Gounks by Supremegogeta Pros Gounks (Of course) Great fights Good pics Cell's in it Cons Bad spelling Overall thoughts I think it's a great story with good fights, and Gounks is completely awesome. I also like how you put Cell in it and had him fight Gounks. Overall Rank: Z Nappa77's funny slideshows by Nappa77 Pros EVERYTHING!!! Cons None Overall Thoughts Great slideshows that are EXTREMELY funny. Best line Yamcha: Actually you ALL suck! And I rock! Overall Rank: Z Larek, a Saiyan Warrior by Zeon1 Pros #Very good start, instantly got my interest. #Parys seems awesome. #I like how you used ripped off the style of writing I use. :P #Very good spelling and grammar. #I like all the names (so far at least). #A dramatic kind of story. #Good descriptions. Cons #I don't like how all the descriptions all capitalized. #I personally don't like the different font colors in the story, they are kinda distracting. Overall thoughts So far it's very good. I personally like all the characters so far, and everything about it seems good. You are a very good story writer, Zeon. You better continue it! Overall rank: Z Baka's new Fan Fic (title undecided) Prologue - Chapter 2 by KillerBaka9 Pros #Very well written. #Good start. #Good grammar, spelling, etc.. Goes along with well written, but I just wanted to put that in there too. #Dramatic prologue. #Chapters 1 and 2 are kind of funny, it's nice to see a dramatic story, with some comedy as well. #"That's the sun, Kat. Been there for a while." "Not that, you idiot. That blue one up there." " I like those lines! Cons #IT NEEDS A NAME!! #Dragon Ball Z needs to be in it quite a bit, so far there's only been one mention of Saiyans. #I am pretty confused so far. (Yes, I read the whole thing so far!) #Kat annoys me. #There's no action yet! Get to the action already! #I don't like the use of God's name in vain, I know it's not against the rules, but I personally don't like the use of it. Overall thoughts It seems to be a pretty good story. Well written, good grammar, etc. Good story so far, although not Dragon Ball related yet. And it isn't amazing to me so far, although I'm sure it will get better. Overall rank: B Bardock: The Legend, Frieza Arc, Prologue - Chapter 3 by TheUltraKamehameha Pros #Seems to have pretty good grammar, etc. #I like stories about Bardock. #Pretty descriptive, good descriptions, etc. #"You killed my friends and I will unleash their pain 10 fold! I am Bardock! Remember that name as you go straight to HELL!" AWESOME QUOTE!! Cons #Right in the prologue I see a con, minor of course, I'm pretty sure Bardock didn't get the ability to see the future due to an injury in his neck, the alien gave him that power so he could see the future, while not being able to stop it, a torture of sorts. #An un-original idea, but still good. #Very minor con, but Bardock arriving to Planet Meat seems a little rushed, and too fast, although I know I don't have much room to talk, and the rest doesn't seem rushed. Also "I fly to Planet Meat and land and emerge " Maybe a couple commas in there, or maybe another line. Just my opinion. #In my own personal opinion, I think Bardock should not have become a Super Saiyan so easily, and I also think he needed to be a little stronger, after another Zenkai might've been a good time. #How does everybody so easily know that Bardock's a Super Saiyan. a Super Saiyan? #Again, a minor con (You'll probably hate me after this review), but I don't believe King Vegeta would believe Bardock so easily, although I know that's pretty much how you had to make it. #There is no way Raditz would be strong enough to take on Zarbon! Unless he had some SERIOUS training, which wasn't mentioned. #Tieing in with the previous con, kinda, there's no way Zarbon would be defeated by a tiny hit on the back from King Vegeta, and a Double Sunday from Raditz. Pretty injured, maybe, but not completely defeated. #Seems kinda rushed, although I know I don't have any room to talk. Just saying. #As with Raditz, all the Saiyan are over-powered. This is a pretty big con for me, as I think the Saiyans are over-powered and over-rated anyway. #The further I read, the more over-powered the Saiyans seem. For example: At the age of 12, Vegeta would get slaughtered in a mili-second by just first form Frieza, let alone be able to fight him on par, in Third Form!!! Overall thoughts This is a..... kinda good story. TheUltraKamehameha has definitely improved as a fan fiction writer since this. The story is pretty good (although un-original), but many cons. NOTE: I will review the rest later due to the length of it. Overall rank: C- (Yes, I know you will hate me, TUK.) Dragon Ball GVB by TeamUnitedNerds Pros #Pretty original story #Good start. #I like seeing Broly sane for once. #This is a very good story, I like the idea of Goku, Vegeta, and Broly fighting together. You also wrote it very well. #Pretty well written. #I like when and shortly after King Kai calls the other Kais. It's funny! #I think it's funny how much King Kai goes on about his car. #I like that you had Broly and Vegeta learn the Kaio-Ken, it's an awesome technique. Although it won't do much good unless they combine it with the Super Saiyan forms. Cons #Links to other wikis. (they need to be removed) #I don't personally like the big font for stories. #"forming craters the planet more than half the size of the planet himself", huh? #Vegeta... sypathetic? Ha! Maybe on opposite day! #How is King Cold alive? He was killed. #The gate to the Time Chamber was removed, so it is in-accessable. #Bad capitalization in some spots. Overall thoughts Very good story. It's written very well. Despite the few cons, the pros overweigh them. I like the idea, and I like how Broly is a main character, but not insane. Overall rank: A- Dragon Ball: Legacy of Frieza by Zeon Pros *Very descriptive, while being in a script like format, good job. *Tieing in with the previous pro, the fights are amazing. *The story is pretty good. That's all I can think of at this time, I'll try to add more later if I can think of them, but I still really liked the story. Cons *Could use a bit more character devolepment, like more explanation about Nitro instead of just dropping in there and having him fight everybody. *I don't personally like your multiple uses of "The camera moves to an image outside the crip" etc. *I'm a bit confused as to when this takes place, as it seems to be late or after GT, although it couldn't be after due to Goku being gone, and it's not likely to take place during late GT, as too much was going on at that time. Overall Thoughts I thought the story was very good, the descriptions and fights were amzing, despite the lack of character development (which I know is what Breaking Bad is for), the story was amazing, great job. Overall Rank: A Bardock the King by TeamUnitedNerds Pros *Awesome pic *Nice Descriptions *Cool idea Cons *I hate when people try to capture what somebody is feeling, that only they would know, from third person, it drives me mad. Overall Thoughts This is a very good story, although short at this time, it's one of TeamUnitedNerd's best stories. Overall rank: A NOTE: I apoligize for the lack of, well, everything, in this review. This will be my last review for an indefinite amount of time, mostly due to me losing the ability review well.